Whispers of the heart
by Murrinholi
Summary: Finally building up the courage to slip his hand into hers, she looked down curiously at their entwined hands and smiled." - Mother nature is a powerful force, will Director Sheppard & Special agent Gibbs be able to ignore her all but subtle hints?
1. The Rain

This is my very first 'shot' at an NCIS story, but thought I'd better have a go. I love reading them on here. I know mine isn't of a fantastic standard yet, but I hope to get there soon. Any comments or suggestions you have, please let me know! I hope you enjoy... review!

Murrin x

The rain lashed against the windows, droplets racing each other down the glass, twisting and turning, joining together as they slid, the windscreen wipers waved feebly in their attempts to catch them, squeaking against the re-enforced glass.

The thudding as the pellets of icy cold water hit the roof and the crashing of the thunder far up above, lightening split the sky and lit up the pebble dashed glass, the water was falling like sheets all around, pooling at the sides of the road and running from the massive trees, desperate to reach the ground. The air turned cold and the rain fell harder, darkness fell and lightening cracked the sky, providing an eery glow, the rushing of water over the bonnet and the deafening trill of it smashing against the glass

Love lives all around you,

as I hold you in my arms.

It's as if I have been taken

into another time...another place

And as I take your little hands

in mine and gaze into your eyes

I see that which bonds the future

with that of the past.

All the while your little smile

extends like the rays of sunshine.

On a bright clear blue day. As your

laughter fills my heart and soul.

In the most amazing way.

For you my daughter,

I know the power of unconditional love.

The distant but urgent tapping of metal against glass brought Leroy Jethro Gibbs out of his memories and back to reality. Looking over and out of the passenger window he smiled.

Needless to say he was shocked and surprised to see that particular person standing there, soaked waiting patiently until he unlocked the car.

The locks clicked and she opened the door, bending down to get in, their gaze's momentarily locked her body still braving the elements.

"Shut the door. " He looked away from her, staring out onto the Ocean. Remembering.

"What's going on Jethro?" She questioned stretching her legs out in front of her to steal some of the fantastic heat from the heaters.

He kept his eyes fixed ahead, following the path of the rain as it twisted down the windscreen. She knew she was risking a lot coming to find him, it was hard. But she wasn't about to give up now, when she'd came so far.

"Come-on we need to talk"

"In-case you didn't notice it's raining Jen!"

"Pretty obvious yeah, Remember Paris? We used to walk in the rain for hours!" She blushed.

He smiled an rare happy smile, reserved solely for her.

As she jumped out of the car her face was met by the icy chill of the wind and stinging of the rain.

Silence ensued as he walked round the car to her side. The rain felt like acid against there skin, ripping everything away to it's core. The beginning. It felt good, they felt alive.

As they walked, the distance between them grew smaller. He gently linked there arms. She didn't protest.

"When were you going to tell me Jethro, didn't you think I'd want to know?"

He ignored the question, finally building up the courage to slip his hand into hers, she looked down curiously at their entwined hands and smiled to herself. This random act of 'closeness' was unusual for Gibbs, she knew he found it unbearably hard. This wasn't unusual for Jethro though, she smiled at the memories engulfing her, the many walks in Paris in the rain.

As the rain continued it's deadly assault on everything in it's pass. Lightening lit up the sky as they sat down on a nearby bench.

She snuggled closer to him, in desperate need to suck up some of his warmth. He'd always been warm, no matter what the temperature was, he was hot all the time, a warm glow that his body projected engulfing everything in the vicinity. She felt like she was finally home.

"You know" She said leaning further into him "you could have spoken to me about this, I do care about you!"

"I'm sorry" he said looking up to the heavens, hoping for an answer to his internal struggle.

Lightning struck the tree above them, crashing down through the thick oak trunk in a seconds. The top most branch almost floating downwardly towards earth with a deafening thud.


	2. Coffee

Thank-you SO much for your reviews, This has really got at me. I can't stop writing!! Anyway I thought that i'd update, please keep all the reviews coming, they make me smile! - This is a flashback to the 'reason' to why Gibbs was upset.

Murrin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

As I stood looking over the bull pen, my coffee cup gripped cautiously in between my hands, I raised the coffee cup to my lips and took one sip. Letting the aroma invade all my sense's, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply the strong inviting fragrance, this is how Coffee is supposed to be. My eyes wandered in the direction of Gibbs's desk, he was staring at me with a curious look etched upon his features. I raised my eyebrows in mock confusion.  
I was disturbed from my interesting little game, by the insistent ringing of my cell phone.

"Shepard" I answered, hopeful that it was no yet more paperwork.

"Yes, I understand Sir!" I hung up, I was intrigued by the sec navs interest in a new case, that had yet to be reported. Well I guessed, by his phone call that was him informing me it was an important case.

Looking at my cell phone I decided against calling him. Looking over he was immersed in his own thoughts, I could practically hear him thinking.  
I wandered down the stairs, as I passed Dinozzo's desk I could feel his eyes boring into me. Staring at my ass as I walked. I gave my walk an extra 'wiggle'. I knew Gibbs would punish him later for leering.

I stopped in front of his desk, noticing he was still somewhere else, another time, another place. I slid onto his desk and smiled at McGee who watched me with interest. I knew what he was thinking, he was waiting for Gibbs to attack. However I knew better, I felt his arm wrap round my coffee cup and relieved it from my grasp. I didn't even blink. This small event captured the attention of the rest of the team. Dinozzo stared open mouthed, Ziva smacked him on the head with a scrunched up piece of paper. I just laughed, I turned around slightly to speak to Gibbs.  
I watched him cautiously sniff the offending liquid as he gripped onto it. He took a small sip and smirked; "I see your coffee taste has changed, for the better finally!" - I smiled and reached over to pries it from his grasp, he pouted and took another long drink. Handing it back over. I shook the polystyrene cup suspiciously. "You didn't have to finish it you know!" He smirked at me, before catching the not so subtle glares we were receiving from the rest of the team. I got momentarily distracted and lost in the closeness we once shared.  
He coughed loudly bringing me out of my haze. "Something you needed Jen?" I slid off his desk adopting my 'directorial' stance; "New case" I frowned. "Lt Commander's wife, killed in a hit and run, apparently there are extra ordinary circumstances, the case is now yours." I leant closer "The Sec Nav is taking an unusual special interest in this one Jethro, he suggested I used the best, so.."

"Yes Director" He winked opening his draw and collecting his badge and gun.

"Gear up, we have a case, McGee get the truck, Ziva inform Ducky" He halted as I reached his side. Dinozzo still had his eyes fixed on me. SLAP "Dinozo move it," "On it boss" he rubbed his head as the three agents walked towards the elevator.

I glared at Gibbs as he eyes me suspiciously; "This is my case, no looking over my shoulder and 'try' not to interfere, Hurry up we're leaving, you've got five minutes."

He knew me too well, I hadn't even realised that I wanted to 'play' an agent for the day, but he did. I raced up the stairs to collect my weapon and badge. It was good to get back into the field now and then brush up on my skills. The sayings true 'Use it or loose it' Well that's what I reasoned anyway!

I briskly walked into my office retrieving my gun and changing my shoes, luckily today I'd opted for trousers instead of a skirt, I opened the cupboard and pulled out my black crocs, kept there for this very purpose, I carefully slid off my Prada heels and stuck them in the cupboard, before grabbing my coat before rushing past Cynthia "I'll be shadowing Gibbs's team today, cancel all my appointments I'm on the Cell." I rushed out, hoping that she caught it all in time. I jumped into the elevator and pressed the button for the underground car park. I felt the adrenaline coursing it's way through my veins, I was buzzing. I'd missed that feeling, not that I'd ever openly admit it. I loved field work, it satisfied my unquenchable thirst for truth to solve the 'puzzle.'

As the doors sprung open revealing a bustling car park, agents leaving setting off to investigate case's and returning from crime scenes. Some face's enthusiastic some shocked to the core. I spotted Gibbs leaning casually on the bonnet of his car, arm outstretched obviously glaring at his watch. He didn't look up as I approached, simply jumped into the car and started up the engine. I slipped into the passenger side silently. "If you'd been a second later Jen I'd have left without you." He slammed his foot on the accelrator speeding off through the Navy yard.

"Feel like playing agent today Jen?" He spat. I was hurt by this, he always done this.

"Jethro if you remember correctly, it was you who suggested I accompany your team." I saw the grin creep across his face - "Yeah Jen because I seen the look in your eyes." I stared at him again, what could he mean? I didn't know if he'd answer but I thought I'd ask. "What are you insinuating Jethro?" His grin widened as he replied. "Admit it Jen, you miss the adrenaline buzz, being stuck in that office and all."

He knew he was right, I knew he was right, but both also knew I'd never in a million years admit it!

As we reached the crime scene I let out a long breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. It had been a while since I'd been in a car with him, I didn't think my Stomach could take much more. As he shifted the stick into 'park' he lightly touched my thigh, his hand lingering there for a few moments. He snapped his hand back and jumped out the car. I followed suit, today he was in charge and I liked it.

"What you got McGee?" he enquired.


	3. Crime Scene one

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly…… otherwise I'd have put these two together a long time ago.

Thank-you SO much for all of your reviews, they made me smile. (still haven't worked out how to 'answer then yet…I'll get it eventually.)

Life is hectic at the minute, still I find myself thinking about this… planning.

I will try and update as soon as I can. Apologies if I get any 'procedures, things wrong.. I'm a long way from America.. 'Scotland'. Feel free to correct me tho!

Happy Valentines day everyone. xx

-----------------------------------------

"Lt Commander Jayne Williams, and Alicia Williams, involved in an apparent hit and run. We're still unsure of the cause of Death, Ducky's with them now." I watched McGee with interest describing the scene. He was holding back I could see that, the question though was why? It seemed unusually out of character for him, perhaps it was due to the fact I was 'looking over Gibbs shoulder.' I shook it off and listened.

"Mc Gee, take photos of the crime scene, Dinozzo check the perimeter for debree, Ziva talk to the witness's. "

It was a well rehearsed speech rolling smoothly off his tongue. I could sense yet more apprehension as I watched his team disperse.  
He turned to me, catching me off-guard. "Jen why don't you see what Ducky's got?" I took that as an 'in' he was letting me take part, which sent shivers down my spine, and memories of past case's swirling round my mind.

I stood still for a moment taking in the apparent crime scene. A Black Chrystler voyager lay motionless at the side of the road. From looking at this angle, nothing seemed a miss. However when I moved a few feet to my right I could see that was not the case. The left hand side of the car had collapsed in on itself. The metal all twisted and bent, sharp shards of glass on the sidewalk glittered peacefully in the early evening sun.  
I saw the look of confusion on Ducky's face as I approached. His curiosity was brightly emanating from his not so subtle stare.

"Ah director, what do we owe the pleasure?" Formalities, I hated that one of my oldest friends felt the need to address me by my 'job title' I realise it was out of respect, but it still niggled at the back of my mind somewhat.

"Ducky, it's Jenny today. I'm shadowing the team." I watched a small smile creep across his face, as if he knew I couldn't keep away that long. I had no doubt won him a substantial bet by doing so.

"What you got Ducky?"  
I stepped closer to inspect the crushed car, I nearly jumped back in sheer shock when I saw the woman inside. I've seen a lot of dead bodies in my time, but this one shocked me to the core.

"Well Direc... Jenny, thirty-seven year old female, dead on arrival of EMT no foul play suspected at this time. Their injuries suggest they died on impact, this one is troubling me slightly." He pointed towards I small circular hole in the woman's shoulder. "As for definite cause of death you'll need to wait until I carry out the Autopsy's."

He rounded the car to the right hand side, and I saw the dishevelled and crumpled body of a child. My breathe hitched in my throat for the second time that day. You never get over the shock of seeing a small helpless child dead.  
I stepped closer to Ducky as he inspected the child's body.

"She died on impact, it is unlikely she was wearing a seatbelt."  
I looked on in horror at the child being stretched out in front of me, what an eerie similarity to someone I'd only ever seen photograph's off.

"Unsettling isn't it Jenny? I fear his reaction will be the same. I'm worried.." His words were cut short as Gibbs appeared.

"Anything bothering you Duck?" he asked while slowly surveying the car. Mr Palmer had by this time removed the bodies from the car and was in process of transporting the young girl into the van.

"Many things bother me Jethro, this one is particularly troublesome. Such a waste. I shall return to Autopsy and communicate my findings."

He turned on his heels at left, leaving me and Agent Gibbs standing alone.  
I walked back around to the left hand side of the car, covering every millimetre, looking for a clue. I bent down above the wheel arch and noted some deep indentations then following them back to the point of origin.

"Jethro, it looks like this was the 'impact' point, see those small flecks of red, paint from the other car perhaps?"

He bent down to see what I was talking about, he was so close to me now, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as his breath hit my neck.  
"yeah I would say so" he turned his attention away from the car and shouted to Tony; "Dinozzo get the car back to Abby's lab ASAP."

The team regrouped around the car, searching for evidence on the ground. We collected various sample's of the shattered glass, and twisted piece's of metal various receipts littered the ground, McGee bagged up the child's possessions.

This was the most crucial time in an investigation. "Process the scene thoroughly." I turned round from picking up a piece of glass and holding it up towards the bright sun, in hope of seeing something that wasn't supposed to be there. I could feel him watching me, I shifted my gaze slightly and caught his expression, his head cocked to the side staring at me with great interest. I got to my feet. "Right I think you three have got it, myself and agent Gibbs will.." I stopped right there, I was doing exactly what he warned me not too. Taking over. Our eyes locked for a second in battle and he finished my order.

"Finish processing the crime scene, Mc Gee get all the surveillance footage you can. Dinozzo check out that café for any eye witness's there has GOT to be someone who saw what happened here."

Typical Gibbs I thought, Just disappear and not tell the team where you are going, let the guess and leave them to finish.  
"Where are we going?" I asked innocently, I knew fine well I was just trying to give him a little control back.  
"I need a re-fill, then we're going to break the bad news to the next of kin."  
Good coffee. I was in dire need of some especially since the surprise a poor unsuspecting family were about to receive, I had to be alert to there questions.

As we approached the car he threw the key's up in the air, no doubt exercising his dominance in the situation.  
I lunged forward and upwards, plucking the key's out of the air. Our body's grazed as I made contact with the ground, slowly and painfully.  
"You coulda just asked Jen" 'Yeah right' I thought.  
"With you Jethro, it's never as easy to just ask." I opened the car and slid in behind the wheel. He jumped in the passenger side slamming the door. I watched him with interest as he positioned himself awkwardly in the seat. "You've never had much of a problem getting me to come around to your way of thinking before."

'Oh he wants to play this game does he?' I started up the engine checking the mirrors for potential dangers, I slid my hand down to find the stick and slowly pushed it forward. Perhaps too slowly, my right hand skirted so close to his leg I felt him shift his position slightly as I reversed. Then I pulled the stick down into drive hard and fast, I watched his reaction as my hand made an abrupt contact with his leg, his eyes were on fire momentarily, then I removed my hand and placed it on the steering wheel. After his earlier 'accident' 'Two could play at that game,' I thought.'

We rode in a peaceful silence, no words were needed between us two, the were insignificant. I could feel him stealing quick glances at me. I caught one of his glance's and said "Something on your mind Jethro?" He looked dumbstruck for a moment, before continuing to stare out of the window. "Just remembering the last time you drove us somewhere, as I remember we.." I cut him off cupping my right hand over his mouth slowly. That was one tale that I didn't need to relive at this particular point in time.

I had craved some form of contact from him for so long, I basked in the feeling of my skin touching his, perhaps just a little too long though. He reached up and unclasped my hand from his mouth squeezing it slightly. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held on tighter, bringing my hand to rest on his thigh. He held it prisoner there, his hand firmly clamped over mine, slowly drawing small circles with his thumb.

We reached the Coffee shop, and he grudgingly let my hand go, jumping out of the car. I watched him enter the busy shop, he would no doubt be out in a matter of moments.

What was he thinking off? What was I thinking of.. I don't know, his comments about the last time we were on a case together sent me back in time almost, I could see that particular incident taunting and teasing me from a distance, I reached out with my mind and grabbed it, my head swirling with pictures, thoughts, words and _oh god _touches.

I relaxed back into my seat and let the memories flow.

------------------------------------------------

The next part will focus on there time in Paris, the day before she left him.

Review please xxx J


End file.
